Petr Mrázek
| birth_place = Ostrava, Czechoslovakia | height_ft = 6 | height_in = 1 | weight_lb = 183 | position = Goaltender | catches = Left | team = Detroit Red Wings | league = NHL | former_teams = AHL Grand Rapids Griffins ECHL Toledo Walleye | ntl_team = CZE | draft = 141st overall | draft_team = Detroit Red Wings | draft_year = 2010 | career_start = 2012 | career_end = }} Petr Mrázek (/'mra:zek/; born 14 February 1992) is a Czech professional ice hockey goaltender currently playing for the Detroit Red Wings of the National Hockey League (NHL). He was selected in the fifth round, 141st overall, by the Red Wings in the 2010 NHL Entry Draft. Playing career Junior Before going to North America, Mrázek played in the Czech Extraliga, where he appeared for HC Vítkovice Steel during the 2007–2008 post-season. In his first Ontario Hockey League (OHL) season with the Ottawa 67's in 2009–10, Mrázek posted a 12–9–1 record in 30 games with a 3.00 goals against average (GAA) and .905 save percentage. He played in eight playoff games with Ottawa, finishing with a 4–4–0 record, 2.39 GAA and a .928 save percentage. At the end of the season, at the 2010 NHL Entry Draft from 25 and 26 June, Mrázek was selected by the Detroit Red Wings in the fifth round, 141st overall. On 19 October 2011, Mrázek signed a three-year, entry-level contract with the Red Wings. However, he remained in the OHL for the 2011–12 season, appearing in 50 regular season games for the 67's. He was 30–19 with three shutouts and had a 2.84 GAA and .917 save percentage in the regular season. In the playoffs, he appeared in 17 of 18 games, going 9–8 with a 2.59 GAA and .929 save percentage. On 4 April 2011, upon the conclusion of Ottawa's season, Mrázek was signed by the Grand Rapids Griffins, the Detroit Red Wings' American Hockey League (AHL) affiliate, on an amateur try-out contract. Professional Mrázek began the 2012–13 season with the Toledo Walleye of the ECHL, the Red Wings' second-tier minor league affiliate, where he won his first game 4–1 over the Kalamazoo Wings. Mrázek posted a 2–1–0 record, a 2.02 GAA and a .944 save percentage in three games played in the ECHL before being called up to Grand Rapids in the AHL. He made his AHL debut with the Griffins on 3 November 2012, and made 29 saves in a 4–1 victory over the Texas Stars. Mrázek won 12 of his first 15 appearances overall with the Griffins, also setting a franchise record in the process by winning his first six starts. He registered his first professional shutout on 2 February 2013, in a game against the Abbotsford Heat. Mrázek was named the AHL Player of the Week for the week ending 3 February 2013, after posting a 0.50 GAA and a .981 save percentage in two games played. Mrázek made his NHL debut with the Red Wings on 7 February 2013, in a game against the St. Louis Blues. Detroit won 5–1, with Mrázek making 26 saves. With the win, Mrázek became the second goaltender in hockey history to win his ECHL, AHL and NHL debuts in the same season, joining Alex Auld. Mrázek then represented the Griffins at the AHL All-Star Classic and recorded the win in a 7–6 game. The Griffins finished first in the Midwest Division and defeated the Syracuse Crunch in the Calder Cup Finals to capture the Calder Cup championship. Mrázek played all 24 playoff games and was 15–9 with four shutouts, posting a 2.31 GAA and .916 save percentage. During the 2013–14 season, Mrázek was named to the AHL Second All-Star Team, finishing second in the AHL in GAA (2.10) and third in save percentage (.924) through 32 regular season games. He posted a 22–9–1 record in his second season with the Griffins, while also seeing action in nine games with Detroit in the NHL, obtaining a 2–4–0 record, 1.74 GAA and .927 save percentage. His two wins were shutouts at Edmonton on 2 November and at St. Louis on 13 April. On 1 July 2014, the Detroit Red Wings signed Mrázek to a one-year contract extension. During the 2014–15 season, he appeared in 29 games for the Red Wings, posting a 16–9–2 record, 2.38 GAA, .918 save percentage and three shutouts. Mrázek was named the AHL Player of the Week for the week ending 1 March 2015, after leading the Griffins to three consecutive wins on the road, with a 0.67 GAA and .976 save percentage. He also recorded consecutive shutouts against the Milwaukee Admirals on 27 February and the Chicago Wolves on 28 February, becoming the third Griffin to ever record back-to-back road shutouts. Mrázek recorded three shutouts in his last four games. He has allowed just two goals in his last 247:21 of game time for a 0.49 GAA and 0.983 save percentage (117 saves from 119 shots) during that span. Mrázek was recalled by the Red Wings on 9 March. Since being assigned to the Griffins on 17 February, Mrázek has not suffered a regulation loss, posting a 6–0–1 record, with a 1.13 goals against average, a 0.962 save percentage and three shutouts. Mrázek holds a record of 9–2–1 overall in 13 games with the Griffins this season, with a 2.06 goals against average and a 0.927 save percentage. On 16 April 2015, Mrázek made his Stanley Cup playoffs debut against the Tampa Bay Lightning. In his first playoff game, he posted 44 saves on 46 shots to help lead the Red Wings to a 3–2 win. On 21 April, Mrázek posted his first career playoff shutout in a 3–0 win. On 25 April, Mrázek had another playoff shutout, a 4–0 win. He became the 14th Red Wings goaltender to post two shutouts in one playoff series, and only the third rookie goaltender to do so, following Earl Robertson in 1937 and Harry Lumley in 1945. Among NHL rookie goaltenders who started more than 15 games, Mrázek placed third in wins, second in goals-against average, first in save percentage and second in shutouts. Following the 2014–15 season, Mrázek was named the Detroit Red Wings Rookie of the Year by the Detroit Sports Broadcasters Association. Mrázek was named the NHL Second Star of the Week for the week ending 11 January 2016. During that time, Mrázek went 3–0–0 with a .67 GAA and .978 save percentage. Mrázek's GAA ranks sixth among NHL goalies with as many games played. This season, in 28 games played, Mrázek has posted a 15–8–3 record with a 2.16 GAA and .930 save percentage. Only Washington's Braden Holtby (.932) and Florida's Roberto Luongo (.931) have better save percentages among goalies who have logged as many games played. On 27 July 2016, the Red Wings signed Mrázek to a two-year contract extension, avoiding arbitration. International play }} Mrázek represented the Czech Republic at the 2012 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships in Alberta, Canada. He backstopped the Czech Republic to the quarterfinals, where his team was finally eliminated from medal contention in overtime by the Russians. Mrázek was selected as the best goalkeeper of the championship. He was 3–3 with 1 shutout in six games at the WJC with a 2.49 goals against and .928 save percentage; highlighted by a 52-save effort in a 5–2 win over the USA. Mrázek was awarded the IIHF Directorate Top Goaltender award and was named one of the Czech Republic's top three players at the tournament. Mrázek represented the Czech Republic at the 2012 IIHF World Championship as the third goaltender, where he won a bronze medal. Mrázek represented the Czech Republic at the 2016 World Cup of Hockey, where he was 1–0–1 with a 2.98 GAA, and .925 save percentage. Career statistics Regular season and playoffs Awards and honours References External links * Petr Mrázek's stats on hockeydb Category:Born in 1992 Category:Detroit Red Wings draft picks Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:Grand Rapids Griffins players Category:Ottawa 67's alumni Category:Toledo Walleye players